¿Acepto?
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio y Ritsu llevan tres años juntas, se aman mucho... pero, ya es momento de dar otro paso en su relación, ¿o no?. / No es tan bueno el summary... pero quizás la historia si lo sea! lean ! Dejen reviews :P


¡Hola chicos! Heme aquí de nuevo, bueno, me estoy preparando a no escribir por una semanas pues entraré en evaluaciones y... diablos, casi no tengo tiempo libre y ahora exámenes... es lo que pasa cuando eres una niña buena x,x xD bueno... Aquí está esta nueva historia, tiene un poco de relación con el primero de mis fics "La amo y siempre lo haré", pero (creo) que para comprender esta historia no es necesario que lo lean, pero por cualquier cosa... adelante ;)

Disclaimer: K-on!, K-on!, etc. no son de mi pertenecia, si así lo fuera, no sería apropiado para menores de edad, además de que se centraría 100% en MioXRistu :P

* * *

Suspiré, el día de hoy estaba muy feliz, hoy celebrábamos tres años juntas, tres años desde que ella maduró increíblemente, lo cual generó que se separara de mi un tiempo, lapso de tiempo que solo nos une más ahora.

Ella había cambiado y no, lucía diferente , pero era la misma loca Ritsu de la preparatoria, no había perdido su hiperactiva personalidad, juguetona y adictiva, pero se había vuelto muy responsable, obtenía mejores calificaciones que yo, era la mejor de todo su departamento, mientras que yo solo era la mejor de mi clase, y gracias a eso y a que entró al equipo de basketball, le dieron una beca del 70% con la cual, después de dos semestres y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Mugi, nos compró un departamento.

Después de tantas actividades y reconocimientos que comenzó a recibir, se volvió muy popular, lo cual para una novia celosa como yo no es tan bueno, pero a Ritsu le importaba muy poco la atención por parte de otras chicas, cuando una confesión surgía por parte de otra chica y (casi como para molestarme siempre ocurría) yo estaba presente, solo se acomodaba sus lentes de manera muy sexy, a mi parecer, le sonreía y le decía "Me parece una falta de respecto a mi novia que te me declares, lo siento, pero solo la amo a ella", su tono de voz tan amable que las derretía a todas a pesar de estarlas rechazando, pero a mi lo que realmente me importaba era que ella solo reaccionaba antes MIS acciones, ¿por qué? porque ella era solo mía.

Cualquiera que nos viera sabía que íbamos muy enserio, viviendo juntas a los 23 años, conociéndonos desde los 6 años, tener 3 años en una relación, de hecho ya había rumores en el campus de que ella y yo... ya... lo... habíamos... "hecho", pero... ella y yo no lo hemos intentado, muchas veces hemos tenido besos acalorados, sí, pero... siempre que estamos cerca de, ella se asusta y se aleja, porque... (por mala suerte) no sería mi primera vez, y si yo fui el primer beso de Ritsu, estoy segura de que también sería su primer amante... y Dios, eso me hacía desearla aún más, pero... seguiré siendo paciente con ella.

El día de hoy, como cumplimos tres años de estar juntas, ella me habló hace un par de horas y me dijo que a las 8 me llevaría a cenar y a dar la vuelta, yo ya estaba lista, eran las 7:30, pero ella teniendo tantos trabajos, proyectos y actividades, aún no llegaba.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse poco después, mi querida novia estaba en casa, me dirigí a ella. Venía algo sudada y respirando pesadamente, por lo que intuí que venía corriendo para no llegar tarde, levantó su mirada y al verme sonrió, sus ojos vagaron desde la punto de pelo hasta la punta, yo me sonrojé y me acerqué a ella, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

- Buenas Noches, señorita Akiyama, ¿lista para una de las mejores citas de su vida? - Reí ante su encantador y cariñoso comentario, asentí y ahora ella rió, - Pues yo no, deja me arreglo rápido .- Nuevamente asentí, pero ahora tomé su rostro entre mis manos y atraje sus labios a los míos, un beso más largo, más apasionado, ella lo rompió y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse.

La esperé pacientemente en la puerta, para sorprenderme con lo que veía frente a mi... ella, salió en menos de 10 minutos del cuarto y se veía fabulosa, pantalones ajustados negros tipo formal, una camisa blanca abotonada que le daba una hermosa figura en conjunto a los pantalones, un chaleco negro que en este momento traía desabotonado, y una corbata amarilla que tenía sin anudar, su característica diadema no se hallaba y traía sus lentes (no es como que podría quitárselos verdad...), se veía muy bien, era extraño, pero a pesar de aparentar lucir como un chico, tenía cierto... encanto femenino que la hace ver hermosa, no guapo, sino hermosa.

Las horas pasaron y como siempre que estaba con ella, fueron perfectas, discutimos varias veces, y cada vez que hacía un comentario ligeramente inapropiado o me asustaba con la finalidad de que la abrazara, se ganaba un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a casa ella estaba muy nerviosa, trataba de ocultarlo, pero... sería imposible, al menos el ocultarlo de mi sí lo sería, yo la conozco mejor que nadie así como ella me conoce a mi.

- Mio... - Susurró, nerviosa señalando el espacio junto a ella en el sillón. Me senté a un lado de ella y ella se puso de pie, frente a mi. La miré confundida. Ella me miró profundamente a los ojos. Tomó ambas manos con su manos izquierda, con la derecha sacaba algo de su bolsillo, y de repente, todo lo comencé a ver todo en cámara lenta, ella se arrodilló frente a mi, abrió una cajita que tenía entre sus manos, cubrí mi boca con mis manos.

- Akiyama Mio... ¿Me concederías el honor de ser tu esposa? - Preguntó con su hermosa voz, encantadoras palabras, sonrisa tímida y ojos que mostraban una enorme determinación, me quedé pasmada.

- No... - Respondí de la nada, hasta yo me sorprendí, pero la mirada sorprendida/dolida de Ritsu me indicaba que ella estaba aún más impresionada que yo... Se veía al borde de las lágrimas y la sonrisa, obviamente se desvaneció, apareció una nueva después de unos segundos, triste, melacólica.

Se puso de pie, me dirigió una sonrisa pero se sintió... extraño, "¿por qué le dije que no?" me cuestioné mentalmente, antes de que me diera cuenta Ritsu ya no estaba frente a mi, se había ido a su habitación.

Yo me quedé ahí, no moví un solo músculo, no entendía que acababa de pasar conmigo... no sé cuanto tiempo estuvo así sin Ritsu frente a mi, pero ella salió de su cuarto, ahora en ropa deportiva.

-Saldré a dar la vuelta un rato, no... no me esperes, puede que llegue muy tarde.. - Dijo con tranquilidad, pero esos ojos acaramelados se veían amargos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Ritsu... yo... lo... siento... - A penas pude dejar salir esas palabras, ¿cómo es que la rechazé con tanta facilidad pero no podía disculparme con la misma facilidad?

-No... no te disculpes, si tu... si tu no quieres casarte conmigo... no importa, debes tener tus razones. - Nuevamente esa sonrisa triste y mirada amarga aparecieron, se fue y la puerta fue cerrada con un fuerte ruido.

¿Por qué le dije que no? Las cosas entre ella y yo están muy serias, ya parecíamos un matrimonio, vivimos juntas desde hace un año, nos conocemos desde hace 17 años..., ella ya no era la niña inmadura de la preparatoria, yo ya no era (tan) miedosa como antes, ella y yo eramos el complemento perfecto... y aún así, le dije que no. Creo que tengo problemas.

Me fui a acostar, sabía que Ritsu ocuparía su tiempo a solas.

Al día siguiente encontré una nota "Mio, necesito tiempo para pensar, me quedaré en otro lugar un tiempo"

Una semana había pasado y nadie sabía nada de Ritsu, sus compañeras de clases dicen que solo se presenta a las clases, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, y se retira, sus compañeras de trabajo dicen lo mismo, las del equipo de basketball igual. Traté de atraparla entre clases, pero era ilocalizable.

Mi vida estaba inconclusa sin ella, ella era mi todo, era lo que hacía que mis días valieran la pena, era esa luz en la oscuridad, era el chocolate caliente en un día de lluvia, era mi príncipe, y yo, la princesa, lo rechacé y me auto encerré en el calabozo custodiado por el dragón.

Me sentía muy mal... la quería de vuelta.

Un día, aproximadamente un mes después del rechazo, por azares del destino, llegué un par de horas antes al departamento y la encontré en su cuarto,seguro estaba guardando las pocas de sus pertenencias que restaban ahí, corrí hacia su habitación.

Por primera vez la vi después de un mes y...no pude evitar querer llorar ante la imagen frente a mi, ojeras enormes, ojos enrojecidos, considerablemente más delgada, me volteó a ver y la observé, corrí hacia ella y la abracé con mucha fuerza, tal vez demasiada, comencé a llorar mientras la apretaba más hacia a mi.

-Lo siento, Ritsu, por favor... por favor, vuelve.- Le rogué sollozando con fuerza, ella me devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. No contestó, solo trató de calmarme, me separé un poco para ver su rostro, era ilegible, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerla volver a mi.

-Ritsu... yo... te amo, con todo lo que tengo, -La atraje a mi con más fuerza y la sentí tensarse.

-Entonces... ¿por qué dijiste que no aceptaste casarte conmigo?- Su voz se quebraba, sonaba rasposa y... enferma.

- Porque tenía miedo, porque tú eres... eres perfecta, ¿qué tal si cuando nos casamos te das cuenta de que no soy lo que realmente querías? ¿Qué tal si te enamoras de otra chica? ¿Qué tal si no funcionamos? ¿Qué tal si no estamos listas? ¿Qué pasará si te desenamo- No pude terminar de hablar, ella me había besado, después de un mes de no besarla, lo necesitaba y mucho, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, ella tenía sus manos en mi cabello, y el beso se volvió salvaje a los pocos segundos, nos extrañábamos, mucho.

Se separó de mi un poco, pero mordí su labio y la atraje a mi de nuevo, nos besamos un poco más, y ahora yo fui la que se separó del beso.

-Mio... no pienses en eso, solo haz lo que sientas, si no sientes que casarte conmigo sea la mejor opción no lo hagas, pero si quieres hacerlo, olvida todas tus preocupaciones, yo te amo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, te amo a pesar de que hubo un tiempo que no fuiste mía, y aunque nunca lo hubieses sido... siempre te hubiera amado, así como lo hago ahora. - Sus palabras me conmovieron mucho.

- Ritsu... creo que el peor error de mi vida es haberte rechazado, ¿todavía puedo aceptar tu propuesta? - Le dije con una sonrisa, y tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

Sonrió, asintió y me besó de nueva cuenta, traté de transmitir todos mis deseos y mi amar por ella a través de ese beso, era tan intenso, tan apasionado, tan lento y tan rápido, tan verdadero y tan irreal, inexplicable, eso fue. La recosté en el suelo y la seguí besando y pronto mis besos se desviaron, en lugar de en sus labios, se hallaban en su cuello, clavícula, hombros...

- Te deseo, Ritsu.- Le dije de manera ligeramente descarada, ella se sonrojó y asintió.

- Yo también... pero...antes de eso... hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte... pero creo que es el momento "perfecto" por así llamarlo... - Comenzó a sonrojarse, y la miré dubitativa.- ¿Lo has hecho antes?- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella sabía la respuesta, pero... quería oírla de mis labios.

-Yo... sí...- Su ceño se frunció, - Pero... fue un error, lo hice porque... creí que si hacía eso con ella... me haría amarla, pero muy al contrario, solo se sintió incorrecto, así que poco después rompí con ella.-

-No te preocupes, en ese entonces no estábamos juntas.- Sonrió tan dulce como antes solía hacerlo, a pesar de verse algo demacrada, al menos podía verla sonreír de nuevo.

-y...¿tú, Ritsu?- Pregunté con leve nerviosismo... ¿qué tal si ella preguntaba porque ya lo había hecho?

-Ahora yo sonaré como la cursi... - Cerró los ojos, respiró hondamente y prosiguió,- Quería... quería estar reservada solo para ti... esperar por ti a pesar de todo, y... si... si a final de cuentas alguien más se quedaba contigo...yo... probablemente jamás lo hubiera hecho... porque tu eres a la única a la cual me podría entregar de esa manera...- Me sorprendió, a veces me sorprende como a pesar de ser tan seca e incluso densa en estos aspectos... ella... tenía una manera única de pensar, además de que me amaba.

Comencé a besarla, seguía sobre ella, reuní todo el valor que tenía en mi sistema y susurré en su oído de la manera más...incitadora que pude.

-Entonces... tendré que hacerlo memorable para ti...

...

Abrí mis ojos, me percaté de que Ritsu no estaba sobre mi, revisé la hora, 8:00 a.m., Ritsu no tenía clases hasta las nueve, por lo que no habría razón por la cual debía irse temprano... me levanté y me percaté de que aún estaba desnuda, me sonrojé, sonreí y luego mordí mi labio al recordar todo lo que hicimos anoche... ella y yo, como una unidad, no como elementos individuales, la verdad... es que.. fue... increíble, no me importaría repetirlo cada semana, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, deseaba sentir el cuerpo de Ritsu de nuevo cerca, ¿por qué?, ¡porque fue perfecto!

Me vestí con mi ropa interior, como estaba en la habitación de Ritsu, tomé una de sus camisas que usaba para dormir ya que eran muy larga y me la puse, solo que a mi me ajustaba un poco, pero muy poco, del pecho.

Salí de su cuarto y percibí el olor a hotcakes, me acerqué a la cocina y la vi haciendo algo de comer.

Cuando apagó la estufa, giró en mi dirección y yo le sonreí, me acerqué a ella y la encerré entre la estufa y mi cuerpo, mi castaña se sonrojó.

-Buenos días, tigre.- Le dije besando con delicadeza sus labios, nuestros labios se separaron y una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios.

-Buenos días, mi reina peligrosa.- Ella me besó ahora más intensamente, es uno de esos besos imparables, no que quisiera detenerlo, pero era tan... bueno, que me sería imposible hacerlo.

Por eso, ella fue quien rompió el beso, señaló la mesa y yo asentí, la limpié y puse los platos, mientras ella llevaba el desayuno a la mesa, comimos en tranquilidad, hasta que dieron las 8:45 y ella debía irse a clases.

Fuimos hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se puso de rodillas de nuevo, - Ayer no te lo dije bien...- Susurró, yo sonreí, pero un sonrojo era muy claro en mi rostro.

-Mio Akiyama, me harías el maravilloso honor, ¿de permitirme el ser tu esposa?- Preguntó, pero en sus ojos había miedo, miedo de que ayer no haya sido suficiente como para aceptar casarme con ella.

-Yo... ¡sí!- Me agaché y le robé un beso, dulce, corto, suave, así fue.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y suspiró... nos queda un gran futuro por delante, solo espero que jamás, jamás de los jamases, vuelva a negar una de sus propuestas.

-Mi querida Akiyama-san, ¿Aceptas que el día de hoy ninguna de las dos asista a ninguna clase y nos quedemos flojeando todo el día? - Su sonrisa era juguetona mientras decía esto, pero era sincera, no me estaba jugando, pero.. ¿Cómo saberlo si ella sonreía como cuando me hacia una broma pero su mirada solemne me dijo que ella decía la verdad?

-¿Acepto?- Susurré dubitativa, ella dejó salir una pequeña risita, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al sofá, se recostó y me colocó sobre ella, y comenzamos a quedarnos dormidas.

-No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.- Le susurré algo adormecida.

-Jamás, lo haré... Señorita de Tainaka.- Algo en sus palabras me hizo sonreír, será como manejo mi nombre como uno de mujer casada, el hecho de que me dijo que jamás me dejaría o... quizás ambas, no lo sé, no estoy segura, de lo único que estaba segura en este momento es que acepto.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció?, Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, saludos.. lo que quieran xD bueno... esto ha sido todo de mi parte en esta ocasión, nos leemos luego :D


End file.
